leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Cień i Fortuna/Rozdział 3
Kleryk Broni, Miasto umarłych, Sanktuarium Część I Paraliżujący strach dotknął towarzyszy na myśl o tym, który stanowił ucieleśnienie szału i furii. Cień Wojny. Podobno kiedyś nazywał się , ale nikt nie wiedział, czy to prawda, czy może wymysł gawędziarzy. Tylko głupcy mieli odwagę powtarzać legendę o nim przy ognisku i to dopiero po wypiciu takiej ilości rumu, jaka byłaby w stanie zatopić noxiańską barkę wojenną. Kiedy Cień Wojny wyłonił się z mgły, Miss Fortune zauważyła, że nie był zwykłym jeźdźcem. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł jej po plecach, gdy zobaczyła tę potworną istotę. Być może Hecarim był kiedyś rycerzem z wierzchowcem. Ale teraz on i jego koń stanowili jedność. Ich jedyny cel to sianie zniszczenia. ''- Otoczyli nas – powiedział ktoś obok.'' Miss Fortune zaryzykowała oderwanie wzroku od uzbrojonego centaura i zobaczyła całą armię duchów. Ich zarys otaczała zielonkawa poświata. Przygotowali lance i wyciągnęli miecze. Hecarim wydobył zakrzywioną glewię, której ostrze płonęło zielonym ogniem. ''- Znasz jakieś sekretne drogi ucieczki? – zapytał Rafen.'' ''- Nie – odpowiedziała Miss Fortune. – Chcę walczyć z tym bydlakiem.'' ''- Chcesz walczyć z Cieniem Wojny? – usłyszała w głębi serca.'' Zanim Miss Fortune zdążyła odpowiedzieć, zakapturzona postać zeskoczyła z dachu silosu na sam środek placu. Wylądowała miękko, a skórzany płaszcz zafalował. Nieznajomy miał dwa pistolety, ale Miss Fortune nigdy nie widziała czegoś takiego na rusznikarskim stole matki. Brązowe zdobienia otaczały coś, co wyglądało jak rzeźbiony kamień. Plac wypełnił się światłem, gdy mężczyzna rozpoczął niszczycielską kanonadę, która mogła zawstydzić nawet Dead Poola. Nieznajomy obracał się, strzelając do wszystkich duchów wokół siebie. Mgła zapalała się w miejscach, gdzie trafiały kule, a zjawy rozpływały się jedna po drugiej. W końcu cała mgła zniknęła z Placu Rzezimieszków, zabierając ze sobą Hecarima i rycerzy śmierci. Miss Fortune miała przeczucie, że to tylko chwilowa przerwa. Mężczyzna schował broń i odwrócił się w stronę Miss Fortune. Zdjął kaptur, odsłaniając przystojną twarz. ''- Z cieniem jest tak... – zaczął – że wystarczająca ilość światła sprawi, że znikną.'' Część II nie był zadowolony. Miał nadzieję, że ludzie będą mówić o jego walce z '''Krakenwyrmem'.'' Liczył na to, że ktoś widział, jak atakuje morską bestię. Modlił się, by choć jedna osoba widziała, jak ogromna macka potwora uniosła go w górę i rzuciła nim z całej siły w dół. Olaf wpadł przez dach do budynku na zboczu klifu. A może do kadłuba statku? Spadał za szybko, żeby się zorientować. Zaraz za nim posypały się deski i kawałki terakoty. Mijały go zdziwione twarze krzyczących ludzi. Olaf przebił się przez podłogę. Belka nośna pozbawiła go tchu, gdy spadał po klifach Bilgewater. Odbił się od wystającej skały, wpadł do środka przez otwarte okno i znów przebił się przez podłogę. Głośne przekleństwa niosły się za nim. Wpadł w gąszcz lin, krążków, flag i proporców. Rozbił się o ziemię, zaplątany w liny. Los z niego zadrwił, rzucając go na złożony, płócienny żagiel. ''- Nie tak, do cholery! – wrzasnął. – Nie w ten sposób!'' Część III ''- Kim jesteś i gdzie mogę kupić taką broń? – zapytała , podając rękę przybyszowi.'' ''- Nazywam się – powiedział, ostrożnie ujmując jej dłoń.'' ''- Nawet nie wiesz, jak się cieszę, że tu jesteś – powiedział Rafen, poklepując go po plecach jak starego znajomego. Miss Fortune zauważyła, że zachowanie Rafena sprawiło, że Lucian poczuł się niekomfortowo.'' Jego oczy uważnie obserwowały obrzeża placu, a palce tańczyły na kolbach pistoletów. ''- Miło było cię poznać, Lucianie – powiedziała Miss Fortune.'' ''- Musimy iść – stwierdził. – powróci.'' ''- On ma rację – powiedział Rafen, patrząc na nią błagalnym wzrokiem. – Pora wejść do środka i się ukryć.'' ''- Nie. Przyszliśmy tu, żeby walczyć.'' ''- Sarah, rozumiem. Wygraliśmy w Bilgewater i musisz walczyć, żeby pokazać wszystkim, że jesteś lepsza od . Udało ci się. Weszliśmy do Czarnej Mgły i walczyliśmy z umarłymi. Nawet on czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Dowie się o tym każdy, kto zaryzykuje wyjrzenie przez okno. Ba, nawet ci, co tego nie zrobią, na pewno o tym usłyszą. Czego jeszcze chcesz?'' ''- Chcę walczyć o Bilgewater.'' ''- Można walczyć o Bilgewater lub za nie zginąć – powiedział Rafen. – Pierwsze mi się podoba, drugie... nie bardzo. Ci ludzie poszli za tobą do piekła, ale nadszedł czas, by z niego wyjść.'' Miss Fortune popatrzyła na każdego towarzysza z osobna. Każdy z nich sprzedałby własną matkę za byle grosz, ale musiała przyznać, że zrobili wszystko, o co ich prosiła. Wejście do Czarnej Mgły było najodważniejszą rzeczą, jaką w życiu zrobili. Nie mogła poprowadzić ich na pewną śmierć tylko po to, by się zemścić. ''- Masz rację – przyznała, biorąc głęboki oddech. – Skończmy z tym.'' ''- Niech los wam sprzyja – powiedział Lucian, odwracając się i dobywając swoich dziwnych pistoletów.'' ''- Zaczekaj – powiedziała Miss Fortune. – Chodź z nami.'' Lucian pokręcił głową. – Nie, muszę najpierw zniszczyć widmo mgły. Nazywają go Strażnik Łańcuchów. Jestem mu winny śmierć. Miss Fortune dojrzała pogłębiające się zmarszczki wokół oczu Luciana. Na jego twarzy rozpoznała minę, która towarzyszyła jej od śmierci matki. ''- Odebrał ci kogoś, prawda? – zapytała.'' Lucian powoli pokiwał głową i nic więcej nie powiedział, ale jego milczenie było warte tysiąc słów. ''- Widzę, że nie pierwszy raz walczysz z umarłymi – dodała – ale nie przeżyjesz tej nocy, jeśli zostaniesz tu sam. Pewnie niewiele to dla ciebie znaczy, ale ten, kogo ten Thresh ci odebrał, na pewno by nie chciał, żebyś tu zginął.'' Lucian spojrzał w dół. Miss Fortune zauważyła srebrny medalik wiszący na jego szyi. Może to sprawka wyobraźni, a może magia mgły, ale wydawało jej się, że medalik zalśnił w księżycowej poświacie. ''- Chodź z nami – powiedziała Miss Fortune. – Znajdziemy bezpieczną kryjówkę i rano będziesz mógł do tego wrócić.'' ''- Bezpieczną? Gdzie w tym mieście jest bezpiecznie? – zapytał Lucian.'' ''- Chyba znam odpowiednie miejsce – powiedziała Miss Fortune.'' Część IV Opuścili '''Plac Rzezimieszków' i poszli na zachód w stronę Mostu Węży, gdzie natknęli się na . Zwisał z zakrzywionego pala niczym trup na szubienicy. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do większości ciał, ten wił się jak ryba wyrzucona na brzeg.'' Wokół niego leżały rozrzucone kawałki desek. spojrzała w górę, żeby zobaczyć, z jak wysoka spadł. Wyglądało na to, że przebył długą drogę. Fakt, że wciąż żył, był prawdziwym cudem. przygotował broń, ale Miss Fortune pokręciła głową, powstrzymując go. ''- Ten jeszcze nie wybiera się w zaświaty.'' Mężczyzna wydał z siebie stłumiony krzyk i stek przekleństw, za które na innych ziemiach zostałby pobity na śmierć. W końcu krzyknął z freljordzkim akcentem. Przyłożyła czubek miecza do płótna, którym okryty był nieznajomy, i rozcięła materiał. Ogromny brodaty mężczyzna wypadł z worka na ziemię. Razem z nim wysypały się rybie wnętrzności. Stanął w końcu na nogi. W dłoni trzymał topór z ostrzem przypominającym diamentowy lód. ''- Którędy na Doki Rzezi? – zapytał, chwiejąc się jakby był pijany. Rozejrzał się zdezorientowany. Jego głowę pokrywały różnej wielkości guzy i siniaki.'' ''- W normalnej sytuacji powiedziałabym ci, żebyś poszedł za zapachem – powiedziała Miss Fortune – ale wątpię, że w ogóle coś jeszcze czujesz.'' ''- Zabiję tego Krakenwyrma dziesięć razy, jak będzie trzeba – powiedział mężczyzna. – Jestem mu winny śmierć.'' ''- Już to dziś słyszałam – odparła Miss Fortune.'' Część V Freljordczyk miał na imię . Był wojownikiem wielkiej pani lodu. Kiedy już otrząsnął się z szoku, obiecał iść dalej z grupą, dopóki nie stanie oko w oko z najgroźniejszym duchem w Czarnej Mgle. ''- Chcesz umrzeć? – zapytał .'' ''- Oczywiście – odparł Olaf, jakby usłyszał wyjątkowo absurdalne pytanie. – Liczę na koniec wart legendy.'' postanowiła nie zadawać szaleńcowi kolejnych pytań. Jeśli tylko dobrze posługiwał się toporem, mógł dołączyć do jej towarzyszy. Mgła zaatakowała ich trzykrotnie i za każdym razem zabierała ze sobą kogoś z ich grupy. Złośliwy śmiech odbijał się echem od ścian budynków. Brzmiał jak osełka na zardzewiałym ostrzu. Padlinożerne ptaki siedziały na dachach w oczekiwaniu na wieczerzę w świetle księżyca. Światła tańczyły w mroku mgły, niczym świetliki w nocy. ''- Nie patrzcie na nie – ostrzegł Lucian.'' Było już jednak za późno dla jednego z mężczyzn i jego żony. Miss Fortune nie znała ich imion, ale wiedziała, że niecały rok temu stracili syna. Zeszli z klifu, podążając za wizją, którą tylko oni widzieli. Kolejny mężczyzna przyłożył sobie hak do gardła, zanim inni zdołali go powstrzymać. Jeszcze inny nagle zniknął we mgle. Kiedy dotarli do '''Mostu Węża', nie zostało ich nawet dziesięcioro. Miss Fortune nie miała wyrzutów sumienia. Powiedziała im przecież, żeby z nią nie szli. Jeśli chcieli żyć wiecznie, powinni zamknąć się w domach, za szczelnie zamkniętymi drzwiami i oknami, ściskając w dłoniach talizmany Brodatej Damy i modląc się o ratunek.'' Jednak w przypadku Mrocznych Żniw nawet to nie zapewniało bezpieczeństwa. Mijali niezliczone domy z wyrwanymi okiennicami i drzwiami wiszącymi na skórzanych zawiasach. Miss Fortune patrzyła przed siebie, ale nie dało się nie czuć karzącego wzroku zamarzających ludzi i strachu, jaki odczuwali w ostatnich chwilach życia. ''- Czarna Mgła dostanie to, czego chce – powiedział Rafen, gdy mijali kolejny dom i jego martwych mieszkańców.'' Chciała być na niego zła, ale co by jej to dało? W końcu miał rację. Postanowiła skupić się na zamglonym zarysie budowli po drugiej stronie mostu. Budynek stał na środku ogromnego krateru w klifie, który wyglądał tak, jakby jakaś potężna morska bestia odgryzła kawał skały. Tak jak w większości budynków w Bilgewater, do jego konstrukcji posłużyły szczątki znalezione w morzu. Ściany zbudowano z drewna i gałęzi z odległych krain, a okna z resztek odzyskanych z wraków statków. Budynek wyróżniał się tym, że nie było w nim ani jednej prostej linii. Jego kształty sprawiały, że zdawał się poruszać, jakby pewnego dnia miał ruszyć i wybrać sobie inne miejsce do spoczęcia. Jego iglica także była skrzywiona, żłobkowana niczym róg narwala i zwieńczona takim samym spiralnym symbolem, jaki wisiał na szyi Miss Fortune. Lśniące światło spowijało ikonę i powstrzymywało ciemność przed zbliżeniem. ''- Co to za miejsce? – zapytał Lucian.'' Świątynia Brodatej Damy – odparła. Dom '''Nagakabourossy'.'' ''- Jest tam bezpiecznie?'' ''- Bezpieczniej niż tutaj.'' Lucian skinął i ruszyli przez most. Podobnie jak świątynia, do której się zbliżali, most był pokrzywiony, a jego powierzchnia wiła się jak coś żywego. Rafen podszedł do krawędzi i spojrzał w dół. ''- Każdego roku coraz wyżej – powiedział.'' Miss Fortune niechętnie dołączyła do niego i wyjrzała poza krawędź. ''Doki i Dzielnica Szczurów przykrywała Czarna Mgła i nawet sieć działodoli była ledwo widoczna. Bilgewater dusiło się w uściskach mgły, a jej witki zapuszczały się coraz głębiej. Okrzyki przerażenia niosły się do góry, a każdy z nich oznaczał, że czyjeś życie dobiegło końca i narodził się nowy żołnierz armii umarłych.'' Rafen wzruszył ramionami. – Za kilka lat nie będzie miejsca w Bilgewater, gdzie nie sięgnie. ''- Wiele może się zdarzyć przez kilka lat – powiedziała Miss Fortune.'' ''- To dzieje się co roku? – zapytał Olaf, opierając nogę na krawędzi i zupełnie nie przejmując się olbrzymim spadkiem.'' Miss Fortune przytaknęła. ''- Doskonale – odparł Freljordczyk. – Jeżeli nie umrę tej nocy, powrócę tu, gdy Czarna Mgła znowu się pojawi.'' ''- To twój pogrzeb – powiedział Rafen.'' ''- Dziękuję – powiedział Olaf, uderzając wielką dłonią w plecy Rafena i prawie zrzucając go z mostu. Oczy Freljordczyka rozszerzyły się, gdy z mgły wyłoniły się widmowe macki, chcąc zmiażdżyć domy w Dzielnicy Szczurów.'' ''- Bestia! – krzyknął.'' I zanim ktokolwiek mógł go powstrzymać, rzucił się z krawędzi. ''- Szaleniec – powiedział Rafen, gdy sylwetka Olafa zniknęła we mgle.'' ''- Wszyscy mieszkańcy północy są szaleni – odparła Miss Fortune. – Ale on był bardziej szalony niż większość, których znam.'' ''- Zabierzcie wszystkich do środka – powiedział Lucian.'' Usłyszała ponaglenie w jego głosie i zobaczyła, że stoi przed wysoką postacią w czarnej szacie, do której przymocowane były łańcuchy. Niezdrowe zielone światło otoczyło widmo, gdy uniosło latarnię. Strach opanował Miss Fortune. Strach, jakiego nie czuła od chwili, gdy widziała śmierć swojej matki i patrzyła w lufę pistoletu mordercy. Lucian dobył broni. – jest mój. ''- Proszę bardzo – powiedziała i odwróciła się.'' Spojrzała w górę i zobaczyła, że cienie gromadzą się wokół świątyni. Zaparło jej dech w piersiach, gdy zauważyła i jego rycerzy stojących na krawędzi krateru. Cień Wojny uniósł swoją płonącą glewię i widmowi rycerze ruszyli naprzód. Żaden żywy jeździec nie byłby w stanie pokonać tej trasy, ale to byli jeźdźcy śmierci. ''- W nogi! – krzyknęła Miss Fortune.'' Kategoria:Podstrony opowiadań